Comme un nuage
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Matt vient d'arriver à Wammy's House. Je compte sur toi pour l'aider à se familiariser avec les lieux. Je te le confie, Mello" Et voilà ! C'est toujours pour lui les corvées ! OS MattMello


**Titre : Comme un nuage (de fumée)**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Fandom : Death Note**

**Genre : OS Romance (shounen-ai)**

**Note : ça faisait un bail ! Mais je me suis remise à écrire...je me motive, hop hop ! lol. Bon, encore un titre qui n'a RIEN à voir avec l'histoire. Je trouvais juste que ça allait bien avec la pensée de Matt. Dans cette fic, il est très lunatique. On distingue deux parties, avec deux humeurs distinctes : l'une orageuse et pluvieuse, l'autre éthérée et pure.**

**Ceci est bien entendu un MattxMello. **

* * *

La première fois que Mello a vu Matt, il a levé un sourcil et fait une moue désapprobatrice.

« Mello, je te présente Matt. Je voudrais que tu lui fasses faire le tour de l'orphelinat et que tu l'aides à trouver ses marques, fit Roger en poussant doucement le binoclard vers le blond.

Ce dernier serra les poings. Comme par hasard, c'était sur lui que ça tombait. Le petit garçon aux cheveux roux avait les yeux obstinément rivés au sol. Mello se dit qu'il devait être timide. Il le prit par la main et le tira vers la porte.

- Viens !

Le môme se laissa faire et Mello sortit en trombe du bureau du directeur - où il avait d'ailleurs l'habitude de se rendre, étant d'un naturel à faire des bêtises - en traînant le rouquin dans son sillage.

Le blond se mit à faire la visite guidée de l'établissement au nouveau, en vitesse accélérée, c'est à dire en marchant aussi vite que possible.

- Là, c'est la salle de jeu...ici, la salle d'informatique...à droite, tu peux voir le terrain de foot...

La main de Matt était chaude et se pressa un peu plus dans la sienne.

- Tu t'appelles...Mello ? Comme "mellow" ? _("doux" en anglais)_

Le dénommé Mello grogna un oui, agacé, marmonnant un vague "Roger a dit que ça améliorerait peut-être mon caractère"...

- Là c'est le dortoir; il y a des chambres par deux. Et là-bas, c'est la chapelle. Tu iras voir tout seul, j'ai pas envie de me taper le trajet. J'ai autre chose à faire...

La voix monotone et légèrement suave sortit à nouveau de la bouche du binoclard :

- Je m'en fiche de toute façon.

Mello s'arrêta de courir et se retourna, choqué.

- Tu...tu ne crois pas en Dieu ?, parvînt-il enfin à articuler.

Matt leva le nez, l'expression neutre derrière ses lunettes rondes; il avait les yeux d'un bleu lumineux très clair.

- Ben non.

Mello écarquilla les yeux. Il examina le garçon devant lui d'un oeil neuf : il avait devant lui un authentique athée. Un athée aux cheveux d'un rouge incendiaire, armé d'une paire de lunettes piquée à Harry Potter et vêtu d'un pull rayé qui soulignait sa minceur et lui donnait un teint hâve de bagnard en cavale.

- Mais...comment tu fais...pour ne pas croire à l'existence de Dieu ?

Matt lui lâcha la main, et dit d'un ton détaché :

- J'y crois pas, c'est tout. C'est comme les cloches de Pâques, au fond...

Le blondinet en resta bouche bée. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un osait mettre en doute une de ses certitudes; il ne savait pas comment réagir. Finalement, il sentit, comme d'habitude, la colère prendre le dessus, et il rétorqua :

- Dieu existe. Les cloches de Pâques, c'est pas pareil. C'est pour les enfants. Comme le Père Noël.

L'expression impassible de Matt se décomposa, et Mello l'observa avec délectation, et une sorte de plaisir sadique. Il répéta :

- Comme le Père Noël.

Les yeux bleus en face de lui s'emplirent de larmes. Les lèvres du petit garçon se mirent à trembler, et la voix chevrotante, il protesta :

- C'est faux, archi faux !! Le Père Noël existe !!

Mello ricana.

- Oh, tu veux dire que tu crois qu'il existe un vieux type qui vole sur un traîneau tiré par des rennes, qui passe par les cheminées malgré son gros bide et qui met des cadeaux au pied de tous les sapins de la planète, et ce en une seule nuit ? T'es juste naïf ou bien complètement débile ?

Le petit nouveau ouvrit la bouche, mais ne laissa échapper qu'un gémissement. Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit.

Mello haussa les épaules et se détourna. Ce n'était pas sa faute si ce mioche pleurait pour rien. Il n'avait fait que lui dire la vérité...

Il laissa son regard errer par la fenêtre, et celui-ci se fixa sur le bâtiment, au fond du parc : la chapelle.

- Je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher, grommela le blondinet à lui-même.

Mais il sentait tout de même poindre un sentiment de culpabilité qui lui nouait l'estomac. Il grimaça et partit à la recherche de Matt.

...

Au bout d'une bonne demi heure, Mello retrouva la piste de Matt. Il le cherchait dans la bibliothèque, quand il capta des bribes de conversation menée à voix basse. Il se cacha derrière un rayonnage et écouta.

- J'ai entendu des pleurs dans les toilettes.

- Tu sais qui c'était ?

- J'ai toqué à la porte de la cabine pour demander si tout allait bien...et le garçon à l'intérieur s'est mis à me crier dessus et à m'insulter ! Tu le crois ça ?

Si c'était bien de Matt qu'il s'agissait, pensa Mello, alors il remonte dans mon estime. Remettre Linda à sa place, c'est rendre justice à toutes les pauvres victimes de ses commérages.

- J'étais super choquée, tu penses bien ! Alors je suis sortie...

- T'as pas reconnu sa voix ?

- Nan, c'était quelqu'un que je connais pas. Je pense que ça doit être le nouveau. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était arrivé ce matin...

Mello n'en écouta pas plus et sortit de la bibliothèque en courant - s'attirant un regard noir de la bibliothécaire - pour se rendre aux toilettes.

...

Mais plus personne n'y pleurait. Un silence tranquille y régnait en cette fin de matinée estivale. C'était l'heure du déjeuner et tous les enfants étaient au réfectoire.

Sauf un.

Matt était dans une cabine de WC bleue pâle et fumait une cigarette de son défunt père. Il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup, c'était dommage, car il n'avait pu chiper qu'un seul paquet avant que les services sociaux ne l'emmènent.

- Hey, mais ça sent la clope ! C'est interdit !, s'exclama alors une voix aiguë aux accents moqueurs.

Le roux crut la fille était revenue.

- Dégage ! Barre-toi !, s'écria-t-il pour la forme, même s'il n'était plus en colère, ni triste.

A vrai dire, il se sentait bien. La nicotine l'avait calmé. Le parfum de tabac que son père dégageait l'avait toujours apaisé, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il faudrait qu'il en rachète, coûte que coûte…

Pour toute réponse, la voix dit :

- Quelle façon d'accueillir la seule personne que tu connaisses ici ! C'est moi, Mello.

Matt donna une poussée sur le battant de la porte, et elle s'ouvrit. Mello l'attendait devant la cabine, bras croisés et mine sérieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, interrogea Matt en tirant une taffe.

Un rictus déforma les jolis traits du blond.

- Je suis venu te consoler, tête de nœud. Linda est en train de répandre la rumeur selon laquelle tu t'étais caché dans les chiottes pour chialer comme une gonzesse.

Le roux le fixa sans s'émouvoir.

- C'est qui Linda ?

Mais le blondinet ne l'entendait pas; il s'écoutait parler.

- Alors étant donné qu'aujourd'hui, je suis exceptionnellement d'humeur magnanime, je vais te pardonner d'avoir pris la fuite, de pas croire en Dieu, et de chouiner comme une fillette.

- T'as une voix de nana.

Mello s'arrêta enfin dans sa diatribe et riva sur lui un regard incrédule, les yeux écarquillés.

- Quoi ?

Matt se toucha la lèvre, l'air pensif.

- Une voix fluette et presque sucrée. J'aime bien.

Il souffla un peu de fumée. Mello s'écarta avec une moue de dégoût.

- Comment ça se fait que t'arrives à fumer ces cochonneries ? C'est dégueulasse.

- J'ai pris l'habitude. Le truc, c'est de garder la fumée dans la bouche, sans l'avaler, puis de la recracher. Sinon tu tousses.

Le blond pris une expression dubitative.

- Tu es complètement différent de tout à l'heure. Il y a à peine un quart d'heure, on aurait dit que tu rêvais de te planquer dans un trou de souris…

Le binoclard eut un sourire un brin énigmatique.

- La cigarette, c'est…..

Il se tût. Mello attendit la suite, mais rien ne vînt.

- C'est ?

Matt se contenta de sourire, la clope au bec. Le blond poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Tu te la pètes. Tu joues le mec cool et blasé, alors qu'il n'y a pas cinq minutes…

- Je sais, coupa Matt.

Et il souffla de la fumée qu'il suivit des yeux.

Mello s'adossa au mur, boudeur.

- Ça ne sert à rien d'être cool, ici. C'est le plus intelligent qui gagne !

Le roux hausse un sourcil.

- Je suis intelligent.

- Évidemment, s'énerva Mello, sinon tu ne serais pas là ! Tous les enfants ici sont des gosses précoces.

Il bomba le torse, parce que c'était la première fois qu'il plaçait « précoce » dans une conversation.

Mais ça n'ébranla même pas l'attitude impassible de Matt. Il se contenta de sourire plus large.

- T'es précoce, tu dis ?

Mello serra les poings.

- Puisque je te le dis !

Matt jeta son mégot dans les toilettes et enleva ses lunettes. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, et le blond se rendit compte qu'il avait sous-estimé le garçon qui était en face de lui. Il avait des yeux magnifiques, d'un bleu d'une pureté inimaginable, brillants de vivacité et de malice. Il fallait se méfier de ces yeux, ils préparaient un tour…

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il ne put continuer car deux lèvres chaudes et un peu humides se plaquèrent sur les siennes.

- HEY !!!

Mello repoussa ces yeux - ces yeux, ces yeux - et leur propriétaire qui pouffait joyeusement, fier de sa petite plaisanterie.

- Tu n'es pas si précoce que tu avais l'air de le dire !

Mello vit rouge.

- Je vais te montrer moi…

Il le plaqua contre la porte d'une cabine fermée - mais vide, heureusement - et lui fourra maladroitement sa langue dans la bouche.

Matt gémit, et Mello continua son manège, essayant de se souvenir des instructions qu'il avait entendu autour de lui : tourner, lécher, mordiller, caresser. L'une de ses mains vînt se poser sur la hanche du roux et glissa sous son pull; il fût alors étonné de constater qu'en dessous la peau était très douce. Il remonta un peu la main, histoire de voir si c'était juste à cet endroit, ou si c'était tout le torse qui était comme ça.

- Mello.

Mais une voix terne vînt les interrompre. Ils se séparèrent immédiatement, dans un sursaut et dévisagèrent le nouveau venu, l'air un peu coupable.

- Quoi ?!, cracha Mello en direction du gamin qui était entré discrètement dans les toilettes.

- Roger te cherche, fit le garçon d'un ton monocorde. Il te soupçonne d'avoir mangé toutes les crèmes dessert prévues pour ce midi à la cantine. Il veut te voir dans son bureau sous peu afin de tirer cette affaire au clair, a-t-il dit.

Mello se contenta de grogner.

- Casse-toi Near, ta petite gueule de rat de labo m'insupporte.

Le garçon au pyjama blanc haussa les épaules.

- Comme tu veux.

Il s'en alla sans faire d'autre commentaire.

- Il ne dira rien, marmonna Mello comme pour lui-même en se mordant la lèvre, il ne dira rien parce que ce n'est pas suffisamment intéressant pour lui. Rien n'est intéressant pour Near. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas d'amis. A part ses jouets débiles !

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire strident, mi méchant, mi inquiet.

- Pourquoi ses cheveux sont-ils blancs ?, demanda Matt, légèrement troublé tout de même, les joues un peu roses.

- Parce qu'il est tombé dans la marmite de javel magique quand il était petit, grommela Mello, sarcastique.

Matt, pressé de le faire changer d'humeur - il semblait bien sombre, le lumineux blondinet - laissa échapper le premier truc qui lui passa par la tête.

- Tu sens super bon.

Oups. Il n'allait quand même pas lui avouer que quand il l'avait embrassé, ses cheveux dorés avaient effleurer ses joues, et qu'il avait senti les effluves de son shampooing, qui était le même qu'utilisait sa mère. Ce serait franchement ridicule. Cependant, ça n'en était pas moins vrai : Mello sentait bon. Par contre il embrassait vraiment très mal, mais ça, il eut au moins le tact de le garder pour lui.

Ce dont Matt se doutait, aussi, c'est que sous cet orgueil se cachait vraisemblablement quelqu'un de sensible, sinon il ne serait pas venu le chercher en sachant qu'il pleurait à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Même s'il ne s'était pas excusé, sa présence ici démontrait qu'il ressentait de la culpabilité, à défaut d'affection envers sa personne.

- Grmbrmbl…bon, on va passer pour cette fois, mais arrête de dire des conneries. Amène-toi, c'est l'heure de manger, si on ne se dépêche pas, on ne va pas avoir de frites !

Mello s'empara de la main de Matt et le tira derrière lui, tandis qu'il se mettait à courir vers le réfectoire.

- C'est vrai que tu as mangé toutes les crèmes dessert de la cantine ?, demanda Matt en haletant.

La main du blond se resserra sur la sienne, et Mello gloussa.

- Ben ouais, que veux-tu, elles étaient au chocolat. »

C'est là que Matt finit de craquer complètement. Mello était complètement barge, et il adorait ça.

A ce moment-là, il tomba.

Définitivement amoureux.

* * *

**PS : je n'aime pas Near**

**2PS : je n'aime pas Linda (dans les fics)**

**3PS : j'aime Matt XD**

**4PS : j'ai piqué le "Roger l'a apellé Mellow en espérant que ça adoucirait son caractère" à une autre fic, mais je ne sais plus laquelle. C'était bien trouvé.**


End file.
